


Replacement

by wacomintuos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: Murdoc is grieving for Cyborg and he knows nobody will understand.She wasn't supposed to have become more than what she was: a replacement.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> give me some of that awkward goth dad murdoc or give me death

2D was told to pack his bags. 

Murdoc had been sitting in the same spot for hours now, but of course nobody cared because it was only what he deserved and they all knew it. He couldn’t even focus on the fact that Noodle was back, just the pile of scrap at his feet.

He’d tried a couple of times to fit her back together like one of 2D’s 5000 piece jigsaw puzzles, but nothing had worked and deep in his heart he knew that he couldn’t fix her. Noodle had come by twice now, nudging him with her foot to see if she could get him to talk, but nothing. She’d stopped trying at this point, wandering off deeper into Plastic Beach to help 2D with his things.

He was depressingly sober and in fact, just downright _depressed._ He couldn’t process the fact that his precious infallible bodyguard was no more, and he was beginning how much he’d cared for her. He only wishes he’d told her that more.

 _“You’re a real star, Noodle, a proper miracle.”_ That’s what he might have told her if she could hear it, and it would be worth it to see that smile. 

True, she’d been created as a replacement, but she had become so much more. She couldn’t have been more different to Noodle, and Murdoc couldn’t have been more proud of her for that. She was a wonderful girl who loved fancy guns and bad movies, playing guitar and learning about the world around her. She was more than just a robot. 

Murdoc let out a sigh, picking up the head and looking into the eyes for a second before feeling a terrible wave of guilt that forced him to look away. There were footsteps coming through the door, and Noodle had come back. 

“Can I keep the head?” She asked, clutching her mask in her hands. She crouched down next to Murdoc, and he just looked at her with a kind of lost expression. “I think I could find something to do with it. Besides, I think it’s pretty, like a kind of piece of art.”

Murdoc would have been pleased with the complement of something he’d created if it wasn’t coming from the same girl who had riddled said creation’s chest with bullets and kicked it into pieces. It took him a while to respond, but eventually he nodded, passing the head up to Noodle. He owed it to her anyway, didn’t he? A kind of way to say sorry for replacing her.

“Thanks.” She seemed to notice that Murdoc was being a miserable git, and as she placed her mask over the head, she smiled, and patted his shoulder. “What was it you used to say to me when I was younger? _“Chin up, kid, you’ve got the world ahead of you”?_ Chin up, Murdoc. You’ll be alright.” 

He managed to nod, but her advice didn’t really get through to him. He still raised his head and tried to give her a smile, if only to ease her apparent worry. He didn’t really need to, though, because she got up, carrying the masked head with her as she walked out the door. “Doesn’t mean you’re forgiven, by the way. You still have to earn that.” She told him as she left.

He could understand that, he wondered what she would do with the head.

Months later, Noodle hollowed it out and used it as a pot for her new bonsai plant. Said something about new life or something. Didn’t stop Murdoc from mourning for the life had been lost, though.


End file.
